fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bates Motel (Norman Bates x Harem romance)
This is Norman Bates' harem love story in a alternate Bates Motel. Note *Norman Bates is not a serial killer and instead is a innocent teenage boy, Zack Shelby and Blaire Watson are still alive, Bradley Martin is still a manipulative bitch, Emma Decody still loves Norman, Dylan Massett is abusive, and Cody Brennan is still in town Norman's P.O.V. Hi, this is Norman Bates and I'm at my friend Sidney's house crying. She's comforting me because I saw my ex-girlfriend Ridley kissing my now disowned abusive half-brother Dylan. When I confronted them, she said that I wasn't a good boyfriend and that she doesn't love me anymore. Then "Mother" came and attacked them but then Ridley slapped me and pushed me towards some glass. She then said that she hated me and called me a psycho. I then hijacked Dylan's vehicle and drove off crying. Sidney is the only girl who I came to and I wanted to move in with her but she refused because her older sister might see me. I tell ya, that bitch Mary is not safe around kids. She abused Sidney since her childhood and is even worst than Cody's father. However, I can't kill her because Sidney would have been filled with grief. Anyway, she healed me up and hugged me over the whole situation. However, I feel attracted to her and I know she has a crush on me but I couldn't tell her that I know because she would feel betrayed. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know that Norma was just defending you and Ridley had no right to yell at you. You deserve a girl who loves you for who you are. If she doesn't see it, then she's worst than Bradley." said Sidney, who I smile at. Out of nowhere, I just kiss her. She was shocked but returned it. We broke apart and smiled at each other. "I love you." said me to a happy Sidney who replies, "I love you too." Then we began making out and soon my "Mother" personality smiles at this. This means I'm free. However, we saw that Emma texted us about coming over to study with us. I secretly smirked and texted that Sidney would love to have Emma over. Sidney looked confused but I told her it was fine. However, she claims that she wants to make a harem but she and the girls are in charge. I accept this. When Emma arrived, Sidney told her everything and Emma seemed nervous at first but then started liking it after hearing about what Dylan and Ridley did. When I left Sidney's house, I drove Dylan's truck but decided to get revenge by crashing it into a river as revenge for what happened. Luckily, I had Emma's father take me home. At school, I was happy and saw Bradley smile at me but I just glare at her and pass her. However, I'm still happy about Sidney and just sigh at the mention of her. "Hey, what's up?" said my ex-girlfriend Cody. I don't know why two girls in town have boy names. "Oh, I just started dating Sidney." I said with a smile and she looks shocked but I told her everything and she was pissed off. She stormed towards Dylan and Ridley and started kicking them. She then told teachers about what happened and the two were sent to the office. Dylan is kicked out of school and arrested for physical and verbal assault while Ridley will be given counseling for abusing a student. Serves them right. When Cody came back, Sidney came to us and we told her everything. We all laugh and share a hug while Emma joins in. Then Jake Forester and his girlfriend Kelly start hanging out with us. Yeah, Jake is my cousin and we are friends. In Mrs. Watson's class, I'm not happy to see her. When I was walking home from a formal dance, she picked me up and took me to her place but I was seduced so I rejected her and wanted her to stay away from me. Anyway, I'm given an A+ because she read a horror story I wrote about a young serial killer who suffers from a disorder where he kills people but can't remember their deaths. I heard everyone finds it interesting and loves the ending where the killer finds love. Yeah, I based it on my life. I have a personality disorder due to my love for my mother. Everyone knows that I have an abusive father and overprotective mother. However, some people believe that I killed my father and don't remember the whole thing. Yeah, even I am believing that. During class, Bradley would not stop looking at me but at least she got a D- for writing a horrible story about me being a psycho who gets abused and commits suicide. I read her story and it made me shed tears. Luckily, my friends were there to comfort me. However, I felt some glares from Richard, who got a C- for writing an adult book. In the hallway, I went to my locker but then an invitation comes out and it says that I'm invited to Bradley's party. However, I rip it apart and refuse to be with her. Also, I see Richard coming towards me but I seriously don't need to deal with this asshole right now. I try to ignore him but he starts grabbing me and punches a locker, getting everyone's attention. "I fucking told you to fucking stay the fuck away from her, you fucking freak. Looks like that fucking punch I fucking gave you didn't fucking teach you a fucking lesson. Why the fuck would Sidney ever fuck a fucking psychotic freak like you? She's probably fucking you out of fucking pity. No wonder Ridley fucking hates you. You're a fucking freak and a fucking psycho." said a smirking Richard who won't leave me alone. Everyone starts cheering for him to kick my ass but Bradley's begging him to stop. I don't even care what he wants, he needs to leave me alone and get lost. I'm refusing to fight because I don't want to deal with him. I try to walk away but he grabs and throws me towards a locker, making me fall on the floor. He then starts punching me into I bleed. However, Mrs. Watson stops this and glares. "What do you think you're doing?" asked a very angry Mrs. Watson who is defending me while Richard replies, "I'm just teaching that freak a lesson." However, she slaps him and drags him to the principal's office. Sidney comes towards me and takes me to the nurse's office. In the nurse's office, I'm getting band-aids and a ice bag. My mother comes and is told everything. She then thanks Sidney and lets her help take me home since I've been through enough today. At my house, Bradley sneaks in and wants me at her party but I told her no. However, her friends drag me to their car and makes sure I don't escape but luckily, Sidney saw this and I secretly see her following them. At Bradley's party, I just sat down with a drink in my hand and wait for Sidney or the girls to come save me but then Bradley came and dragged me to her bedroom. In Bradley's room, she then starts seducing me and forced herself on me. I wanted her to stop but she violently pushed me down and started doing these horrible things to me. Sidney walked in to see it but got angry at me and thought I was cheating on her. I tried to explain but she ran out. I started feeling heartbroken and upset. However, Gunner snuck in and found out. In a fit of rage, he punched Bradley and attacked her until she was unconscious. I told him about Sidney and he comforted me over it. He then called 911 and we waited outside until they showed up. Outside, Sidney walked towards us and was about to hit me but Gunner shows them a camera he found and it showed everything. She then starts feeling bad and hugs me while the others do too. Luckily, the police arrived and raided the party. They found drugs, alcohol, a tape recorder that heard her confess to Gil Turner's murder, and video evidence of what happened to me. Bradley woke up but the police handcuffed her and took her away. Me and Sidney both decided to go to her house. At her house, she started giving me bandages but Mary came and started beating us. "I heard your boyfriend is becoming a man-whore. He only loves you out of pity. He doesn't really care about you. He only wants to fuck his mother." said a smirking Mary as she starts to grab Sidney. In a fit of rage, I start attacking but I get knocked down. However, Sidney saves me by hitting Mary in the head with a hockey stick. However, I'm so nervous about this but Sidney hugs me and convinces me to not to tell anyone. 911 comes and Sidney claims that the hockey stick fell on Mary's head by accident. Category:Romance